L'Amour en suspension
by EeeM060301
Summary: Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés depuis cette nuit où Miranda avoua ses sentiments à Jack. Comment la jeune instructrice va réagir en revoyant l'ex-agent de Cerberus ? Après tant de temps, qu'en est-il des sentiments. Crédits: Les personnages et l'univers de Mass Effect appartiennent à son auteur et reste la propriété de Drew Karpyshyn et Bioware. FanFiction sur Jack et Miranda


Jack, en route pour rejoindre Samantha afin de boire un café avant de dispenser ses cours, semblait d'humeur maussade.

Après l'attaque de Cerberus contre l'académie Grissom, ses élèves et elle, trouvèrent refuge à la Citadelle. Elle apprit par Shepard que l'ex-agent de Cerberus s'y rendit à deux reprises depuis le début du conflit. Dès lors, elle espérait l'y rencontrer, seulement aucun signe d'elle.

Encore l'un de ces matins dont la nuit fut longue. Se remémorant en boucle son réveil ce matin-là, à la recherche de ce corps qu'elle enlaça des heures durant, ne trouvant que le vide froid de l'absence. Sur l'oreiller, déposé à son intention, un datapad contenant une lettre. Combien de nuit passa-t-elle à lire et relire ces mots ? Elle ne les comptait plus, beaucoup trop. Tellement qu'elle finit par les connaître par cœur, ces mots qui résonnaient inlassablement dans son esprit.

"Mon Amour.

Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je serai loin. Ne m'en veux pas, mais surtout pardonne-moi.

Tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux. Cette nuit, dans tes bras, tes caresses, tes baisers, ta douceur, ta tendresse, m'ont fait me sentir désirée, aimée. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil du reste de la nuit, tant j'aspirais à te regarder dormir. Tu sembles si tranquille, calme, apaisé et sereine. Tu es si belle. J'emporte avec moi cette image.

Cette nuit restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire comme mon plus beau souvenir. Lorsque j'y repenserai, un sourire de bonheur illuminera mon visage. Bonheur fugace, certes. Néanmoins, ce sera aussi le plus douloureux. Toutes ces longues nuits où tu ne seras pas là, petit à petit, le manque de toi, de ta peau chaude, de tes mains, de tes lèvres, créeront une absence cruelle en moi. Me rappelant sans cesse à quel point je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Tu dois te demander, alors pourquoi suis-je partie.

En démissionnant, Cerberus n'assurera plus la sécurité d'Oriana. Je le savais, pourtant, je devais prendre le risque. Maintenant, il faut que je la protège de notre père. Égoïstement, je pourrai te demander de venir avec moi. Il serait tellement plus simple de ne penser qu'à ce que je désire. Sauf que je n'ai aucun avenir à t'offrir. La vie de fugitif n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour commencer une nouvelle vie. D'ailleurs, pour toi, ce ne serait juste qu'une continuité. Tu mérites amplement mieux.

Voilà un bon moment que le Normandy a accosté. Il est temps que je m'en aille, que je te laisse aller vers ton avenir. Ce moment que je redoute depuis que tu m'as embrassé.

N'oublie jamais que je t'aime.

Miranda. "

La première fois qu'elle lut ces mots, elle ressentit une vague de colère la submerger. Un sentiment de trahison, d'abandon. Au fil du temps, tous ceux-ci s'atténuèrent, laissant place à un immense vide en elle.

Sam, la voyant arriver de loin, lui fit signe. Arrivant à sa table, elle se laissa glisser sur une chaise.

\- Salut, dit simplement l'instructrice, l'air renfrogné

\- Salut, répondit-elle. À ce que je constate, tu n'es pas dans l'un de tes bons jours.

\- Ça va passer, marmonna-t-elle. Le regard ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- La fête de ce soir va te changer les idées, répliqua Sam d'un ton enjoué.

\- Ouais. Peut-être, acquiesça-t-elle sans grande conviction.

\- Cela te fera du bien de revoir tes amis, argumenta Sam, pleine d'enthousiasme.

\- Possible.

\- Elle a été invitée aussi. Si ça se trouve, vous vous retrouverez enfin ce soir, déclara la spécialiste des communications, essayant de remonter le moral de son amie.

Cette phrase fit l'effet de détonateur, la ramenant à la réalité. Assombrissant plus encore son regard, envahit brusquement par la colère, l'amertume.

\- Ah ouais. Pour Shepard, elle vient. En revanche ça fait des semaines que je suis là, et pourtant, elle se pointe pas pour moi, s'emporta violemment l'instructrice.

\- Tu sais bien ce qu'il en est, répliqua Sam, voulant la raisonner.

\- Ouais, tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle vienne ou non, déclara-t-elle hors d'elle. Avant de se lever et s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Elle savait préférable de ne pas essayer de la retenir et la laisser seule. Une journée en compagnie de ses gosses atténuerait les choses.

La fête, commencée depuis un petit moment, se déroulait bien. L'alcool coulait, les éclats de rire fusaient, les conversations allèrent bon train. Bonne ambiance, tout le monde paraissait détendu. Permettant à tous, l'espace d'une soirée, d'oublier les horreurs se déroulant à travers la galaxie.

Quand l'instructrice entendit une voix derrière elle.

\- Bonsoir, Jack.

Elle se retourna vers cette voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. La femme aux gènes parfaits, à l'intelligence supérieure, se tenait là, devant elle. Ce moment tant de fois espéré, néanmoins, aucun son ne réussit à sortir de sa gorge. Au même moment, l'ex-agent découvrit que le corps de la jeune femme tatouée masquait la présence de la spécialiste des communications.

\- Excusez-moi. Je n'avais pas vu que vous n'étiez pas seule, bafouilla Miranda, avant de s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

L'instructrice resta immobile, sans la moindre réaction, comme paralysée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'enquit Sam, interloquée par l'attitude de son amie.

...

\- JACK, insista-t-elle, alors que cette dernière restait léthargique. Ne reste pas planter là. Rattrape-la, bon sang, lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Hein !... Pourquoi ? répliqua Jack. Parce qu'elle est là à la demande de Shepard ?

\- Jack ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu sais ce que j'offrirai pour que l'objet de mes désirs éprouve la même chose pour moi. Cela fait des semaines que tu me ressasses à quel point elle te manque. Elle est venue ce soir et a fait le premier pas vers toi. Vous pouvez vous expliquer et qui sait, la possibilité de vous retrouver. Souviens-toi que nous sommes en guerre, tu n'auras peut-être pas d'autre occasion, ne la gâches pas. Sinon ne viens plus m'en parler.

La jeune instructrice l'écouta en silence, sachant que tout ce qu'elle venait de dire s'avérait être vrai. Son orgueil et sa fierté avaient été blessés. Toutefois, elle avait une possibilité d'avoir une explication avec l'ex-agent de Cerberus. La jeune instructrice se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la pièce où la fugitive s'éclipsa. Elle se tenait debout de dos, derrière un comptoir. Absorbé par ces pensées, elle n'entendit pas la femme tatouée s'approcher.

\- Hey, l'interpella-t-elle.

La sortant instantanément de ses pensées. D'un geste rapide, l'ex-agent s'essuya les yeux.

\- Hé, bredouilla Miranda, surprise.

L'instructrice remarquant ses yeux légèrement rougis par les larmes, se sentit toute penaude. Ne sachant pas trop bien par où commencer, elle s'assit sur l'un des tabourets de manière à lui faire face. Miranda plongea son regard bleu azur dans ses yeux noisette. La colère que cherchait à canaliser l'ex-détenue n'échappa pas à cette dernière. Elle s'apprêtait à briser ce silence lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'attention de l'autre femme se portait sur son omnitech. L'ex-détenue l'ouvrit et lut un message. Referma celui-ci et lui fit face à nouveau avant de déclarer d'une voix neutre.

\- Shepard nous cherche. Elle se dirige vers ici. Elle ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je tiens à ce que cela continue.

Cette requête blessa Miranda, cependant, elle comprenait ses raisons. Shepard aimait venir en aide aux gens, encore plus vis-à-vis de ceux qu'elle appréciait. Néanmoins, la mêler à cette histoire n'arrangerait rien aux tensions déjà existantes entre les deux femmes.

Donner le change, faire comme si de rien, ne s'avérait pas bien compliqué pour l'ex-agent de Cerberus. Elle excellait dans l'art du paraître et du jamais être. Du coin de l'œil, celle-ci vit arriver son ex-commandant. Naturellement, elle fit semblant de poursuivre une conversation.

\- Et donc… vous dirigez les cadets de l'académie Grissom.

\- Ouais ça pose un problème ?

\- Ça m'étonne. Votre profil psychologique suggérait que vous n'étiez intéressée que par vous-même.

\- Vous me dites que je suis égocentrique ? Alors là, c'est vraiment la meilleure. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que peut-être, j'essayais de grandir en tant que personne ?

\- Grandir ? J'aurai plutôt dit "grossir". Mais je me disais que c'étaient vos vêtements.

\- Oh, ça ? Ouais, c'était attaché avec une ceinture de cuir avant. C'est un peu stupide de montrer son décolleté en plein milieu d'un vaisseau prison de haute sécurité, non ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu ce plaisir.

\- Vous n'y auriez pas survécu. Ou pire, vous vous seriez cassé un ongle.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce dont je suis capable.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite bourgeoise gâtée.

\- Victime.

\- Princesse clonée en éprouvette.

\- C'est l'heure d'aller vous coucher, je crois.

\- J'ai touché un point sensible ? Désolée, je n'ai pas lu votre profil psychologique.

\- Mesdames, je crois que nous avons un peu trop bu, intervient Shepard, de crainte que cette conversation ne dégénère.

\- Du calme, Shepard. Je vais pas éclabousser les murs avec son sang.

\- Et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai lui faire de pire que sa coupe de cheveux.

\- Hé la pom-pom girl, mes cheveux et moi, on combat des brutes et des maraudeurs en première ligne. Pendant qu'un type avec une épée vous bottait votre cul flasque.

\- Vous voyez, Shepard ? Les meilleures copines du monde.

\- Franchement, je pense que vous devriez vous embrasser et conclure l'affaire, suggéra Shepard.

\- Hein ? s'exclama Miranda

\- Je perçois une grande tension sexuelle. Deux puissantes biotiques aux caractères bien trempés et confiantes dans leur sexualité, développant sa suggestion.

\- Arrêtez vos conneries, répliqua Jack, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser sur ce sujet avec Shepard.

\- J'y crois pas, ajouta Miranda.

C'est ce moment que choisit Kasumi pour faire une apparition, sortant de l'ombre.

\- Je devrais filmer. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un marché pour ça, se camouflant aussitôt de peur des représailles que pourrait lui infliger l'ex-détenue.

\- Kasumi, je vous retrouverai et je vous ferai sûrement mal. Ugh, il me faut un autre verre.

\- Moi aussi. Et sans glace.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, Shepard. On faisait juste les folles avec la pom-pom girl.

\- Sûre ? Ça m'avait l'air plutôt sérieux, s'enquit Shepard, l'air septique.

\- Ouais. Elle se bat mieux quand elle est énervée. Je la maintiens juste à niveau, répondit l'ex-condamné, tout en se forçant à sourire, juste ce qu'il fallait pour visiblement convaincre Shepard. Celle-ci, satisfaite parce qu'elle venait d'entendre, s'éloigna laissant à nouveau seules les deux biotiques.

\- Kasumi. Dans votre intérêt et pour votre bien, j'espère que vous n'êtes plus là, la menaça l'ex-détenue à haute voix.

Les deux femmes se faisaient face à nouveau, se fixant du regard.

\- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Ton amie est très belle, déclara l'ex-amante d'une voix morne.

\- En effet. Elle est très belle. Cependant, nous ne sommes qu'amies, puisque c'est ce que tu veux savoir, enchaîna l'ex-condamnée sur un ton agressif.

\- Non. Pas du tout. Je n'ai aucun droit de m'immiscer dans ta vie, se défendit maladroitement l'ex-amante.

L'ex-condamnée resta silencieuse, le regard rempli de colère, face à la mauvaise foi dont faisait preuve cette femme. Et pourtant, elle la désirait tant. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs.

\- C'est exact. Tu as perdu ce droit le matin où tu m'as laissée seule avec un datapad et trois mots pour unique explication, rétorqua l'ex-condamnée. Continuant de contrôler sa colère qui remontait petit à petit.

\- Qu'aurais-tu fait si je t'avais fait part de mon intention de rentrer dans la clandestinité ? demanda l'ex-fugitive d'une voix calme.

\- Je ne sais pas, répliqua l'ex-détenue d'un ton amer. Et je ne le saurai jamais puisque tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Jack ! Soit honnête. Tu sais pertinemment ce que tu aurais décidé de faire ce matin-là, insista-t-elle d'un ton ferme et autoritaire.

\- Ok ! Je t'aurais suivi, avoua-t-elle.

\- Et aujourd'hui, avec le recul. Dit moi sincèrement. Est-ce que cela aurait été une bonne décision ?

\- Non… peut-être pas, reconnue en maugréant l'ex-détenue. Toutefois, ça aurait été mon choix et ma décision.

\- Certes ! Seulement, je savais que l'on t'avait proposé un poste d'instructrice. Je t'aime de trop pour ne pas t'empêcher de prendre de mauvaises décisions, te privant par conséquence d'avoir un avenir et une vie normale.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?... NON PUTAIN ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette décision à ma place.

\- Si, Jack ! Actuellement, tu m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné ce matin-là. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui nous avons une infime chance de nous retrouver. Toutefois, qu'en serait-il si tu m'avais suivi ?

\- Je te croirai lorsque tu dis m'aimer. Nous aurions pris un nouveau départ, ensemble. Nous aurions vécu ce que nous avions à vivre pendant tous ces mois.

\- Jusqu'au jour où en te réveillant à mes côtés, tu te demanderas ce qu'aurait été ta vie si tu avais fait un autre choix. Si tu n'étais pas obligé de fuir encore et toujours. À te demander si tu aurais réussi à être l'instructrice respectée et aimée que tu es actuellement. Tu aurais fini par me regarder avec rancœur et amertume. Et tout avenir entre nous serait irrémédiablement impossible, car il y aurait toujours eu cette question entre nous.

\- Ca, t'en sais rien.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison.

Miranda n'ignorait pas que les gens aimaient qu'on leur fasse des excuses, que l'on sache reconnaître que l'on ait eu tort.

\- Je te demande pardon de tout le mal que je t'ai infligé en décidant pour toi. Je n'ai pourtant aucun regret. Tu es devenue une belle personne en gagnant en maturité.

Durant ces longs mois à être traquée, la fugitive développa d'autant plus son instinct de survit. Comme une seconde nature, elle gardait toujours un œil sur l'environnement qui l'entourait. Et heureusement, car Shepard revenait s'assurer que tout continuait d'aller pour le mieux entre elles.

\- Shepard à 1h, prévient-elle discrètement.

...

\- Bon, Jack, ça m'ennuie de l'avouer, mais Cerberus se trompait sur vous.

\- Sans déconner ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes toujours asociale, violente… mais l'homme trouble n'aurait jamais pu prévoir que vous puissiez vous lier avec les gamins de l'académie Grissom. Vous mûrissez, malgré tout ce que Cerberus vous a fait. Je trouve ça… vraiment admirable.

\- Waouh. Merci. Je vous hais toujours autant, mais vous avez des seins fantastiques.

\- Bon, ça, je peux m'y faire.

Shepard ravit de constater qu'elles mirent de côté leurs différends et arrivaient enfin à discuter sans faire tout voler ou exploser dans la pièce, reparti rejoindre le reste de ses convives.

Les deux biotiques la regardèrent s'éloigner. L'ex-amante se pencha en avant sur le comptoir, déposant ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme qu'elle aimait. Le contact de leurs peaux leur donna des frissons de désirs.

\- Alors, comme ça. Tu trouves que mes seins sont fantastiques, dit-elle le regard malicieux.

\- Tu ne t'en étais pas douté. Vu l'intérêt que je leur ai porté lorsque nous avons baisé.

Ces dernières paroles vinrent l'attristées. L'ex-amante se redressa aussi sec. Ses lèvres perdirent son sourire pour se contracter en une moue de contrariété. Son visage se ferma, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Voilà à quoi ce résumait leur unique nuit pour elle. Une simple baise.

L'instructrice réalisa soudain la porter de ses paroles malheureuses, prononcé sans réfléchir, ne reflétant pas le souvenir qu'elle gardait de cette nuit. Elle voulut s'excuser de sa maladresse, mais la fugitive s'éloigna rapidement, la laissant seule avec ses remords.

La jeune instructrice se sentit complètement vide à nouveau. Une crise d'angoisse l'envahissait, l'empêchant de respirer normalement, les mots défilaient dans sa tête.

\- Tu as perdu ce droit le matin où tu m'as laissée seule. Qu'aurais-tu fait. Soit honnête. Ok ! Je t'aurai suivi. Est-ce que cela aurait été une bonne décision ? Non… peut-être pas. Je t'aime de trop pour ne pas t'empêcher de prendre de mauvaises décisions. Nous avons une infime chance de nous retrouver. Tu aurais fini par me regarder avec rancœur et amertume. Et tout avenir entre nous serait irrémédiablement impossible. Tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison. Je n'ai pourtant aucun regret. Tu es devenue une belle personne en gagnant en maturité. Je te demande pardon. Je te demande pardon. Mon Amour. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

La jeune femme sauta de son tabouret dans l'intention de partir à sa recherche. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve, elle ne pouvait pas la perdre une seconde fois.

Elle se rua à la porte d'entrée où se trouvait Grunt, occupé à surveiller les entrées et sorties. Il allait pouvoir la renseigner.

\- Grunt, cria-t-elle. Est-ce que Miranda est partie.

\- Non, répondit celui-ci de sa voix gutturale.

\- Ok, merci.

Par chance, elle était encore là, il suffisait juste de savoir où. L'ex-détenue fouilla du regard chaque pièce à la recherche de la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais. Apercevant Sam, elle se précipita sur elle.

\- As-tu vu Miranda ?

\- Non, je la croyais avec toi.

\- Merde. Mais où est-elle ? se demanda-t-elle agacée.

Liara, se trouvant non loin des deux jeunes femmes, entendit leur conversation. Interpella l'instructrice.

\- Jennifer!

Celle-ci ne se retourna pas tout de suite, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

\- Désolé. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter.

\- Je sais. Vous cherchez Miranda de ce que j'ai entendu sans le vouloir, rétorqua Liara. Visiblement la situation l'amusait.

\- Ouais. Et en tant que Courtier de l'ombre, vous savez bien sûr où elle est. Mais vous ne me le direz que si je vous le demande poliment.

\- Même pas. Par contre, c'est vrai que je sais tout un tas de choses, dit-elle, son regard ayant dévié sur Sam, juste avant de revenir vers Jack. Miranda est toujours menacée. C'est pourquoi, nous avons jugé plus prudent pour sa sécurité de lui donner une chambre à l'étage. La troisième porte à gauche. Faites bonne usage de cette information, Jennifer.

\- Merci.

Elle se précipita à l'étage, enjambant à toutes vitesses les marches, pour se trouver devant ladite porte. Elle frappa et attendit qu'elle s'ouvre, laissant apparaitre la magnifique femme aux cheveux de jais, le regard médusée en découvrant la femme qu'elle aimait.

L'instructrice s'avança prestement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir dans l'intention de déposer un baiser passionné, fougueux, dur et intense. À bout de souffle, elles durent se séparer. Jack étreignait son corps contre elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Ne m'abandonne plus jamais.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse. Tu le sais.

\- Tu reviendras ?

\- Je ferai tout pour. C'est tout ce que je peux te promettre.

\- Bon, ça, je peux m'y faire… Parce que je t'aime.

Elles eurent tout le reste de la nuit pour se redécouvrir. Reprendre ce combat qui commençait par leurs lèvres, leurs langues, leurs mains, leurs corps, leurs caresses. Tout comme la première fois, elles firent l'amour. Ce combat où chacune sortiraient victorieuses. Néanmoins, cette fois c'était plus fort, plus intense. Cette fois, elles avaient un espoir, l'espoir d'un avenir ensemble.

Leur Amour n'était qu'en suspend…


End file.
